


Selfish

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's risked his life for her too many times and she just can't take it anymore. Why is he just so selfish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

"You act like your actions don’t affect anyone but yourself! Why are you so selfish!?"

He turned to look at her ,confusion etched on his face. He couldn't believe she'd said such a thing to him. 

"Selfish! You're kitten me right! I'm anything but!" Chat replied trying to hide the fact his eyes was beginning to sting with tears.

"You're completely selfish! You constantly dice with death for me! I don't know if I could even bring you back if you died so why would you do something so...ridiculously dumb!" Ladybug cried puffing her cheeks out and crossing her spandex covered arms.

"You've almost died multiple times. D-Don't you realise how important you are to me! To Paris! We're a team. You can't be all spontaneous rushing into dangerous situations just for me!" She shouted , face turning as red as her costume and her voice beginning to shake.

He grumbled cursing under his breath but still listening to what Ladybug had to say. It's not like he could get a say at the moment anyway. It's not like he knew her identity, like he could scream her name along with a few curses as he shook some sense into the superhero.

"You nearly died again today! And...And I don't know if I can keep dealing with this. If...I can keep coming closer and closer to loosing you. Why would you risk your life day in day out for someone like me! I'm not special Chat. I'm not worth it. So why do you keep doing this!"

That had surprised him. Hearing the usually confident and cool Ladybug being self conscious and doubtful it just didn't feel right. It felt alien even. Chat didn't like it one bit.

"Because I love you!.." he screamed before a clawed hand went to his mouth and a blush dusted itself across his cheeks. 

Ladybug just seemed to stare as tears trickled down her cheeks before Chat continued.

"I..I love you ok? I don't care about myself when I'm with you, I just care about protecting you. You're...Perfect in every way and honestly you're the only one who can fix everything without you Paris would be chaos. They need you. I need you." 

By now tears was streaming down his cheeks and dribbling off his chin. His voice was a quivering wreck as he'd just confessed his feelings to her. His body was filled with adrenaline, his heart was pounding against his ribcage until she hugged him tight sobbing herself.

"...Just promise me you won't do anything so stupid again." she muttered as an audible 'oof' came from Chat Noir. 

The injury had been healed with her luck powers but the phantom pain still remained. His whole body ached and his chest hurt from his shouting match with her but he was happy to stay like this in her arms. Head mushed against her chest as he himself sobbed with her.

Fangs bared and clattering together as he shakily muttered an apology over and over as he gasped for air between sobs. Hearing her to mutter "don't scare me like that" between shaky breaths as her hand went through his golden untamed locks. He was willing to stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say I've been writing Miraculous Ladybug stuff for long since this is honestly my third fic but I just hope people like this as much as my "sing me a lullaby" oneshot.


End file.
